


On the Phone... Oops

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Almost forgot there's some fluff in this, Chris is a cheeky monkey, F/M, He totally muted the call, Kissing, No he did not, Not a lot of fluff but some, One Shot, Original Fiction, Per finally gives Sarah some attention, Per has annoyingly long conference call with Tobias and Chris, Tobias and Chris listen in on something they shouldn't, Vaginal Fingering, this has everyone's real names/identities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Per is going on tour soon and has had all his attention consumed by a conference call with Tobias and Chris ALL day, much to Sarah's dismay and annoyance.  She gets finally manages to get his attention along with the others...





	On the Phone... Oops

**Author's Note:**

> *Any possible similarities in this to existing works by other AO3 authors is strictly coincidental and not intentional in any way, whatsoever, period.*

“Per.”

“Not now, sweetheart, I am on the phone. Ja, jag är fortfarande här…” Sarah folds her arms as Per goes back to the phone, and look at the time. She understands that band life is a busy as fuck, but he’s going away in a week or two on tour, has been out all day at practice, and damn it, she’d like a dinner which wasn’t cold by the time he gets to it.

“Dinner’s ready,” she tries, and he nods at her. Throwing her hands in the air, Sarah wanders back into the kitchen and sits at the breakfast bar, poking at the meal.

This is getting really annoying.

“Per, it’s been two hours…”

“En Minute.” He looks over at her, muting the phone with his palm. “I will be another moment, min ängel .”

“It’s been two hours… since you said that,” Sarah added, and he shakes his head.

“It is a conference call with Chris and Tobias. Let me just…”

Sarah crept up behind him, and slid her fingers over his hipbones, kissing his neck gently. He looks back at her, and she gently licks the shell of his ear before putting her lips to it, hands sliding to cup his crotch.

“Your dinner’s in the trash bin.” She slides her hands back, grips his ass, and then walks off. There is plenty to eat, but his scorched to death staying warm in the oven, and that’s a tragedy – for him, she thinks, a little peevishly. She throws herself onto the couch and folds her arms.

“Jag är ledsen, Tobias-”

And it didn’t even stop him.

Sarah paused for a moment on the landing and listened. He’s still on the phone! She hoped someone else initiated the call or they’re going to be paying some serious bills at the end of the month.

Sarah sighed and stepped out onto the landing. He’s leaning against the wall, and she strode down the stairs – he doesn’t even look at her, which almost makes her turn around and go to bed, but she stopped in the hallway and folded her arms under her breasts.

“Per, something needs your attention upstairs immediately.”

Per turns to look at her, another rebuff on his lips that fades immediately as he takes in what she's wearing – Sarah went out especially and bought this so he could have some ‘special’ pictures to take on tour with him for those long, cold, lonely – they better had be bloody lonely – nights in hotels, but she thought a sneak preview might be the only way for her to get to bed with him before the sun comes back up. It’s a négligée in deep purple with matching panties. They have a lace gusset. She paid a lot of money for that.

“Ah… kommer snart” He presses the mute button on the phone, and throws it onto the chair next to it, walking over – Sarah thinks he’s going to stop to kiss her, but he presses her up against the wall, and she remembered for a moment that her cute little Per is in fact taller and his wiry frame is stronger than it looks; something that is reinforced when he grabs her wrists and pins her hands up above her head, smiling. “Is someone looking for attention?”

“You’ve been on the phone for… around seven hours.” He blinks, staring at her, and she nodded. “It’s nearly midnight, Per.”

“…I am so sorry,” he says, eyes contrite. “But… what’s this?” 

Sarah winks at him.

“Well, you need a few pictures to remind you to resist the adoring ghulehs, while you're out on the road” she smirked, and Per bites his lip, smiling at her. One of his hands continues pinning her wrists to the wall, but the other slides between her thighs and she gasps as he rubs her through the lace.

“You are already wet for me,” he mumbles, as if to himself rather than her. “How long have you been waiting for me?”

“Too long,” Sarah groaned, and he moves the lace aside to slide his fingers inside her – she moans quietly, and he kisses her, pressing up against her. “Per...”

“You feel so good.” He rubs her clit with his thumb, and she leans back against the wall, moaning as he stretches her. “Oh, sweetheart, you have waited so desperately for me. How could I have left you to the pain?” He grins, and then kisses you again, tongue battling and dancing with hers, and her chest heaves as he kisses her breathless.

“Oh-oh…” Sarah kisses along his jaw, burying her face in his neck – he smells so nice, comforting and warm, and she kisses his throat, gently nipping at where it meets his chest. He purrs deep in his throat, and she grinds down, feeling her arousal aching between her thighs. The way he stretches her can’t compare to him fucking her, but it’s something – it’s some attention, after a day of no-attention-at-all, and she murmured his name over and over, interspersed with some choice words in English and Swedish.

“So needy. So beautiful.” His voice is a deep rumble in his throat as she kissed his neck, and felt herself tightening around his fingers in waves. “Are you close? You sound close, beautiful.”

“So close, Per,” she breathed, and he kisses her neck, letting go of her wrists to gently pulls down the strap of her négligée to kiss her bare shoulder – the sensation of his moustache on her skin made her shiver, and whimper his name again. “So… close…”

Her eyes close and she slumped forward into his arms, shivering as she came hard, and he cradles her close, sliding his fingers out of her gently and kissing her.

“There. Maybe that will satisfy you for a moment,” he says, and Sarah pushed at him weakly. “You may thank me later-”

Then there is a cackle from the phone, and they both twitched.

“…that sounds like…”

“Oh, Per. When will you learn to use a cellphone?” comes Tobias’s amused voice on speakerphone as Chris continues to cackle in the background. Sarah cheeks redden, clapping her hands to her mouth. 

“Sarah, we are terribly sorry for the intrusion on your privacy-”

“…go upstairs. I… I will be up shortly.” 

She fled, and paused for a moment.

“Åtminstone gjorde du henne kom, ja” Chris comments, and she lean over the bannister.

“I understood that, Chris!”


End file.
